Jeopardy!/Dollar Figures
These are the many looks of the Jeopardy! dollar figures on the show's game board over the years. Now let's get down to the nitty gritty. 1964-1975 $10.png $20.png $30.png $40.png $50 64.png $60.png $80.png $100 64.png 1978-1979 $25.png $50.png $75.png $100 75.png $125.png $150.png $200 75.png $250.png Super Jeopardy! 1 Super Jeopardy.png 2 Super Jeopardy!.png 3 Super Jeopardy.png 4 Super Jeopardy!.png 5 Super Jeopardy.png The Strikes Strike!.png|If the winner in the Super Jeopardy! board gives out the wrong response, this will appear with a buzzer sound. Strike! Original.png|This is what a Strike originally looked like. 1983 Pilot $25 83.png $50 83.png $75 83.png $100 83.png $125 83.png $150 83.png $200 83.png $250 83.png 1984 Pilot $50 84.png $100 84.png $150 84.png $200 84.png $250 84.png $300 84.png $400 84.png $500 84.png Up until 1991, the font used for the 1984 pilot and the 1984-1991 set's dollar figures is Hector-Regular. 1984-1991 $100.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $200 figure.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $300 figure.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $400 figure.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $500 figure.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $600 figure.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $800 figure.png Jeopardy! 1984-1991 $1,000 figure.png Same font from the 1984 pilot. When the dollar amounts disappear, it goes blank for 1/2 of a second then the clue gets fully exposed. If a player continues to play the same category, the dollar amount disappears, goes blank for 1/2 a second and then the clue fully exposes in the same manner, then dissolves into a full shot of the clue. When it was time to play a different category, the dollar amount disappears, goes blank for 1/2 a second, the clue exposes and it zooms in rapidly; this happened from 1985-1991. 1990 (Super Jeopardy!) Instead of playing for cash on Super Jeopardy!, they play for points. The point values range from 200-1000 in increments of 200 points for the 1st round of play. The point values for the 2nd round of play ranged from 500-2500 points in increments of 500 points. 200.png 400.png 500.png 600.png 800.png 1000.png 1500.png 2000.png 2500.png 1991-1996 Since September 1991, the clue exposes after the dollar amounts disappear from view. From September 1991 to around late October 1992, the camera zoomed in to the selected dollar amount while the clue exposed after the dollar amount disappeared. This happened when the 1st round of play begins, when coming back from the 1st commercial break and when the 2nd round of play begins. Since late 1992, the top & bottom dollar amounts zoomed in. $100 2.png Jeopardy! 1991 $200 dollar figure.png Jeopardy! 1991 $300 dollar figure.png Jeopardy! 1991 $400 dollar figure.png Jeopardy! 1991 $500 dollar figure.png Jeopardy! 1991 $600 dollar figure.png Jeopardy! 1991 $800 dollar figure.png Jeopardy! 1991 $1,000 dollar figure.png $100 1.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $200 figure.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $300 figure.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $400 figure.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $500 figure.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $600 figure.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $800 figure.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set $1,000 figure.png In addition to having a different font, the color of the dollar figures changes from white to yellow. The dollar amounts were still white but did change to yellow during the 8th season. The font is Swiss911 UCm BT. The same font stayed in the Sushi Bar set, up until November 26th, 2001 but was brought back in the CES set. When the dollar values have doubled, a new similar looking font appeared, and that font was Univers. Usually starting around October 1992, you don't get to see the dollar values of $100, $500, and $1,000 up close anymore unless a short clue is revealed. 1996-2006 1996-2001 Usually you don't get to see the dollar values of $100, $500 & $1,000 up close anymore. They're the amounts that zoom in. Begining with the run of the sushi bar set, the backgrounds of the dollar figures went from light blue to dark blue. During the first three months, the dollar figures appeared similar to what was used on the grid set. From early 1997 and lasting until the end of the metallic set's run, the backgrounds grew borders. $100 Dark Blue.png $200 Dark Blue.png $300 Dark Blue.png $400 Dark Blue.png $500 Dark Blue.png $600 Dark Blue.png $800 Dark Blue.png $1000 Dark Blue.png $100 96.png $200 96.png $300 96.png $400 96.png $500 96.png $600 96.png $800 96.png $1000 96.png Notice that bottom half of the original dollar amounts uses 3D squares. The bottom half of the original dollar amounts are similar to what was used on the grid set. November 2001-2006 The 3D squares are still used for the new dollar amounts. $200 3.png|A rare $200 close up. $400 2.png $600 2.png $800 2.png $1000 3.png|A rare $1,000 close up. $1200 2.png $1600 2.png $2000 3.png|A rare $2,000 close up. 2006-2009 Jeopardy Wallpaper 3.png Jeopardy Wallpaper 4.png $200 2009 Early.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 10.47.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 10.49.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 10.50.44 PM.png $1000 2009 Early.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 10.52.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 10.53.07 PM.png $2000 2009 Early.png The same as the previous dollar figures but rendered stretched out and in a different font. When seen up close on the HD broadcasts, the dollar figures had pillarboxes with a particular season's color scheme on both sides, since the monitors on the gameboard were still in the 4:3 aspect ratio at the time. Here is what it looked like on HD broadcasts. HD23J.JPG|Season 23 HDDA.PNG|Season 24 HDVu.JPG|Season 25 2009-present Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 10.57.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 11.03.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 8.48.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 9.12.28 PM.png $200 2009.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 10.58.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 10.59.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 10.59.37 PM.png $1000 2009.png|Here is a very rare close up of this value. Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 11.00.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 11.12.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-09 at 11.01.03 PM.png|It's very rare to see a $2000 close-up. The dollar figures reverted back to Swiss 911 (though this time the Extra Compressed width, not the narrower Ultra Compressed), which was previously used with the grid set and sushi bar set (except from November 26, 2001 to the end of that set's run). This time, however, they are now entirely in the 16:9 aspect ratio, thus the pillarboxes are no longer seen. Note that the previous dollar figures were in the 2009-2013 set when it debuted at CES; the Swiss911 UCm BT font was brought back when the CES set became permanent on September 14, 2009 and is still used in the 30th Anniversary set. International Dollar Figures 100.png 200 swedish.png 300.png 400 Swedish.png 500 Swedish.png 600 Swedish.png 800 Swedish.png 1000 Swedish.png Poland50.png poland75.png poland100.png poland125.png poland150.png poland200.png poland250.png poland300.png poland400.png poland500.png poland600.png Category:Jeopardy! Category:Cash Values Category:Images